


Lost in the Country

by MeticulousMew



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 50's housewife AU, F/F, Just dramatic nonsense, Nonsense, One Shot, Smut, no story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeticulousMew/pseuds/MeticulousMew
Summary: It's the 50's. Clarke is married and out for a drive in the country while her philandering husband is off gallivanting on a business trip. When her car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, she is ever so grateful for the arrival of the worldly, enigmatic stranger that seems to have a solution to Clarke's problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Warning: This is just... ridiculousness. I wrote it in June as part of my processing the loss of Lexa and accidentally saved it (I probably should have just deleted it) and now I'm re-reading it and hey, I figured I'd share. Also I suck at sex scenes.
> 
> You've been warned.

Mrs. Collins opened the car door and gingerly stepped out into the dust in her black pumps. She waved a gloved hand in front of her face as she approached the front of her car, from which billows of white smoke were filling the air. The woman sighed heavily and placed her hands on her hips, unsure of what to do.

“Darn you Finn! I told you something was wrong with this old machine! And here I am in the middle of what might as well be the tundra!”

Mrs. Collins continued to talk to herself, cursing her husband for his inability to maintain their vehicle. The day had been beautiful and Finn was on a business trip, so she had decided to take a drive out into the country. Unfortunately she’d gotten very lost and couldn’t make heads or tails of her map. Now, engine blown and the sun about to set, she knew she was in a real pickle.

She smoothed out her dress and sat on the side of the road as she waited for her engine to stop blowing smoke. She took off her gloves, pulled a cigarette out of her purse and lit it up, looking out into the distance. Before long, a speck appeared and soon, she picked up the sound of an engine. She took a final drag from her cigarette and stomped it out under the toe of her pump before stepping out into the middle of the road.

She soon deciphered a single rider on a motorcycle was approaching and began to wave her arms. The motorcycle slowed as it approached and came to a stop in front of her.

A figure in a brown leather jacket, half helmet and goggles stepped off and Mrs. Collins was immediately taken aback when she realized it was a female. The woman set her goggles on her helmet, then unstrapped it and took it off of her head. Long, wavy brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, and beads of sweat were gathered at her scalp as she walked toward Mrs. Collins, helmet under her arm.

“Well hello, ma’am. You seem to be in a bit of a pickle.”

Mrs. Collins took a step back and bumped up against her car. She hadn’t been prepared for the low timbre of the woman’s voice or the intense gaze that pierced through her. She smoothed out her skirt and collected herself before looking up at the woman and holding out her hand.

“Hello, yes, indeed I am. I am most relieved to see another person. I’m afraid I got quite lost and then my engine failed me, so I’ve been waiting and hoping someone would come along.” The woman took off a fingerless leather glove and placed her sweaty palm into Mrs. Collins’ outstretched one, smiling as she looked her in the eye. Green eyes met blue and there was a moment of… something… that passed between them. Just a moment. Then the motorcyclist cracked a grin while she kept her eyes locked on Mrs. Collins.

“Well, it’s a good thing I was out for a ride today or you would have spent the night out here. I’m afraid you’re quite a ways onto private property, Miss…?”

“Um, Collins, Mrs. Collins.” Mrs. Collins clarified. “And you are?”

“Lexa.” The woman grinned again. “Just Lexa.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Just Lexa,” Mrs. Collins felt the urge to wink, but tamped it down. “I do apologize for trespassing! I certainly didn’t mean to. I was trying to get back to Arkadia before the sun set and I got hopelessly lost. I was out for a quiet drive in the country and must have made a wrong turn.”

“Oh goodness!” Lexa exclaimed. “Arkadia is several hours from here. Half a day’s drive, at least. You’ve come quite a ways.”

Mrs. Collins shook her head, blond curls bobbing and drawing Lexa’s gaze. “I can’t believe it! I’m such a fool. I knew I shouldn’t have taken this car out before my husband took it to the shop. Somethin’s been off about it for weeks now.”

Lexa set her helmet on the roof of the car walked around to the front, which was no longer smoking.

“Well, why don’t we have a look and see if we can identify the cause. Would you mind popping the hood, Mrs. Collins?” She emphasized.

The blonde smiled shyly and went to pull the catch. Lexa lifted the lid and propped it up.

“Surely you don’t know what to look for… Lexa?” Mrs. Collins had a feeling that Lexa knew exactly what to look for. Lexa merely quirked an eyebrow at her, then pulled off her leather jacket and handed it to her, asking her to hold it. Mrs. Collins took it, looking down to take in the black collared shirt (that was open one-too-many buttons, clearly Lexa was had gotten hot while riding), tight beige riding pants and brown leather boots. Lexa brushed her hair to one side as she leaned over the engine and Mrs. Collins found that breathing was becoming difficult.

She stood next to Lexa, leaning down next to her and pretending to peer at the engine too. The woman next to her smelled of sweat and tobacco and gardenias, and Mrs. Collins closed her eyes as she breathed it in. After a moment, she realized that the woman next to her had stilled. She opened her eyes and looked up, finding her face within inches of the green eyes that were locked on her. Lexa’s eyes flitted down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. Several tense seconds passed and she watched as Lexa’s throat bobbed with a hard swallow.

“I think your engine’s blown,” she whispered.

“Oh… no,” Mrs. Collins whispered back.

“I could… give you a ride?” Lexa offered.

“Where to?”

“My house isn’t far. Perhaps we could call a mechanic. Or a tow truck. And your husband?”

Finn. Mrs. Collins stood up straight, suddenly, and backed away, holding out Lexa’s Jacket. She smiled politely as Lexa took it and wrapped it back around herself, then shut the hood.

“That would be very nice. I do hope it’s not an imposition, Lexa.”

“Of course not, I’d be happy to provide assistance, ma’am. Now, I don’t have another set of gear, but we can share. I’ll take the goggles and you take the helmet. It’s real dusty out here so you’ll probably want to close your eyes. Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?”

The blonde shook her head no and shrugged apologetically. “I’m afraid not. My husband says they’re…” she stopped. “Well, anyway, no. Anything I need to know?”

Lexa smiles. “Not really. Just, it’s not side saddle, so you will need to straddle the seat and tuck your skirt firmly around your legs. We can’t have it coming loose and getting caught up in the tire. Do you have a bag or anything you want to bring?”

Mrs. Collins nodded and got her small bag back from where she’d left it, taking out her keys and locking up the car. Lexa grabbed her helmet and separated the goggles, positioning them back on her face. She walked over to the motorcycle and waited for the other woman to join her.

“Here, let’s get this on you.” She said, positioning the helmet over the blond curls. “I do hate to mess these,” she murmured, fingering a ringlet as she pulled the straps around to her chin. They locked eyes again as Lexa fastened the straps securely in place, and Lexa gave her a small smile. Clarke felt a tingling shoot through her body from where the long, capable fingers were touching her, down to her toes and back up again.

Lexa took Clarke’s purse and tucked it into a bag on the back of the bike and turned around, slipped her glove back on and mounted the motorcycle, rocking forward to kick off of the stand. She turned to Mrs. Collins. “Now, there’s only one way to do this right. Take the back of your skirt and pull it forward between your legs, until it reaches your tummy, then mount the motorcycle like I did. Once you’re on, make sure you tuck and pull everything real tight.”

Mrs. Collins followed her instructions and clambered onto the back of the long, black leather seat. Lexa scooted forward to give her more room and she scooted forward with her, pulling her skirts tight as directed.

“Good, now put both of your feet on the footrests, there.” She pointed. “And wrap your arms around my middle. You can lean on me – it’ll help keep the dust out of your eyes. And hold on tight, I don’t want you slipping off.”

Mrs. Collins slid her arms around the slender waist and clasped them in front of the brunette. Her hair was loose and when the blond leaned forward, she got a mouthful.

“Oops!” Lexa laughed. She pulled off her gloves, grabbed a strip of leather from her pocket and tied her hair back tightly. She tucked her hands back into her gloves and turned back slightly. “That probably won’t hold long. I apologize in advance for whipping you with my hair.”

Mrs. Collins shuddered as Lexa’s boot jammed down and the engine roared to life. The bike vibrated every inch of her body as Lexa accelerated down the road. She held on tighter and pressed her face even harder into the jacket in front of her. The smell was wonderfully warm and pleasant and she found herself very much enjoying the ride.

After several minutes, they turned off the road to head down a winding driveway that was lined with tall trees. Clarke missed the entire trip because her eyes were tightly shut, but when Lexa slowed, she finally opened her eyes. A gasp escaped her throat as she looked up at the massive white estate house with tall white pillars and climbing green ivy. They’d pulled into a cobblestone courtyard and Lexa brought the bike to a stop near the front door, at the base of several steps. The home looked like something out of Gone with the Wind and Mrs. Collins was in awe.

Lexa shut off the engine and waited for the blond to clumsily dismount. She kicked the bike back onto the stand and lifted the goggles off of her face. She smiled at the blonde woman, who was smoothing her skirts and looking around nervously.

“Welcome to my home, Mrs. Collins.” She hopped off the bike, procured the purse from the bag and tucked her goggles into the bike bag. She placed the purse in the other woman’s hands and unfastened the helmet, gently lifting it off of her head, then tossed it down with the gloves.

“Please, follow me inside and I’ll show you to the telephone.”

Mrs. Collins followed the tall brunette as she strode up the stairs and held open the heavy door for her. Lexa followed her in and smiled when she saw her wide-eyed expression.

“Are you here… all by yourself? Lexa?” She smoothed her skirt again and looked at Lexa, who was leaning casually against a bannister that led up a grand staircase just to the left of the entrance.

“Yes. Well, no, I do have some folks that maintain the estate, but aside from them, yes.”

As if on cue, an older woman walked into the entryway with a pitcher of water and a couple glasses on a tray.”

“Good Afternoon, Miss Woods. I’m glad you came back before the sunset. I brought y’all some water, if you’d like?”

Lexa smiled affectionately and nodded. “Yes, please. That dust has caked my throat. Mrs. Collins?”

The other woman nodded and accepted the glass of water that Lexa handed her.

“Shall I prepare a spare room before I head home, Miss Woods?”

Lexa glanced at Mrs. Collins. “I suppose that might be best, just to be safe. It’s getting late and the tow may not be able to get out here until tomorrow.”

The woman smiled and wished Lexa goodnight, then disappeared up the stairs.

“I am so grateful to you, Miss Woods. I don’t know what I would have done without you there to save me. Could you perhaps enlighten me as to our location?”

Lexa took a drink of water and swirled her glass, staring for a moment.

“Have you heard of Robert Woods, the oil baron?”

A small gasp escaped Mrs. Collins’ throat. “Is this… his house?”

Lexa laughed. “No, not anymore. Robert is my father. Annapolis, this place, was my family’s summer estate. After I returned from college, he gifted it to me. I was drawing unwanted attention to the family name so he tho-“ She stopped, looking surprised that she’d said so much. She shook her head.  
“Anyway, I’ll show you to the telephone. If you let them know you’re at Annapolis, any mechanic in the area will know where to go.”

Unsure of what else to say, Mrs. Collins simply replied with a quiet “Thank you” and followed Lexa to a telephone in a study.

“It’s all yours.”

She made several calls, trying to reach both a mechanic and her husband in Chicago, but it was now approaching 9:00 PM and nobody was answering the phone. Lexa had walked over to a minibar tucked into the counter and fixed herself a whiskey, neat. She’d offered one to Mrs. Collins, who’d accepted, and was now twirling the liquid in the glass, trying to gather the courage to take a sip. She didn’t mention that the occasional glass of wine was the extent of her experience with alcohol.

Lexa was leaning on a cold fireplace, looking out a window as twilight set on the vast grounds of her estate, seeming to be lost in thought as she sipped from her glass. Mrs. Collins finally worked up the courage and held her breath as she took a small sip from her glass. She expected it to burn and it did. But she knew from watching her husband wrangle a bottle of cheap stuff that it should have burned more. This was not the cheap stuff.

She stood from the seat next to the phone and walked over to stand next to Lexa.

“I’m afraid I’m not able to reach anyone.” She said slowly. Lexa turned around to look at her and smiled.

“Not to worry. A room has been made up and you are welcome to stay here. We can try to reach out again in the morning.”

“Thank you.” She leaned against the window frame through which Lexa was staring and sipped at her drink while they watched in silence as the first stars begin to twinkle.

“Miss Woods?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve never…um, met a woman with a motorcycle before.”

A quiet chuckle. “Glad to make your acquaintance.”

“It’s just, I mean, how do you… Um… Oh, I don’t know. Nevermind.” She blushed.

Lexa turned to her. “How do I what, Mrs. Collins?” She said, softly.

“Well, I guess I’m just curious about how you have the… confidence… I mean, people are not kind when you’re… I don’t know… different. Not that you’re different!” She rushed to correct herself. “It’s just, I mean I know it’s hard to survive in a world where convention can make folks into outsiders and… heck, I don’t even know what I’m saying. I’m sorry.”

She turned to Lexa and smiled shyly as she raised her glass to take another sip, only to find it was empty. She stared down into it blankly for a moment. Lexa took the glass from her hand and walked over to the bar to refill it. “Well, I can understand where your question is coming from. It’s just, when I went to college and began learning about the world, Mrs. Collins, I realized that there was so much more to know and learn and do. I didn’t want to limit myself to just existing within the conventions of my family, my city, my time. I wanted to do more than just survive.”

She returned and placed a now full glass back in her hand.

“So I do what I want and I mostly keep anything 'unconventional' to myself. I surround myself with those who are like-minded. Life is, unfortunately, much too short and I don't want to waste it catering to the closed-minded."

She set her own glass down and folded her bare arms across her black-clad chest, coming to lean with her back to the window so she is facing the smaller woman. "My turn to ask a question." When she received a nod, she continued. "Now, I am certainly willing to respect your wishes, but calling you 'Mrs. Collins' just feels awfully formal and seein' as how we're sleeping under the same roof tonight, I feel as though I ought to know your name so I can call you by it." She bites her lip and briefly raises her eyebrows in Mrs. Collins' direction. 

The blonde woman felt a thrill rush through her body and she took another sip of whiskey to mask the physical response she was having to the nearness of this enigmatic woman. She smiled up at her, coyly. "Well, with that incredible speech about buckin' convention, I suppose I am sufficiently motivated to allow you to drop the honorific and forget my husband's name for the evening. Please, call me Clarke."

Lexa laughed and leaned ever so slightly closer to her. "Are you serious? How on earth did you get such a name?"

Clarke frowned and reached out a hand to lightly smack a bicep. Lexa's black sleeves were rolled up above her elbows but even through the layers of material, she could feel the muscles, tense and strong. 

"Don't be rude, Miss Woods. My father says he gave me that name because the only relative worth namin' me after was his crusty old uncle Clarke; the rest were thieves and liars… I suppose I ought to clarify that his side of the family comprised almost entirely of politicians."

"Hmm, interesting. At least your name means something. However, I will point out one, and only one, more time that my name is just Lexa. I would ask once more that you please utilize it for the remainder of your stay." She smirked when Clarke once again reached out to playfully slap her arm, this time catching the hand in her own. Clarke's breathing slowed as Lexa held it for a moment. "I do not enjoy being assaulted in my home. Perhaps you would like to seek out different accommodations for the evening?" Lexa's tone was playful, but Clarke's body had betrayed her and she was no longer able to keep up the banter. Her voice was a little breathless when she looked down at their entwined hands and spoke.

"I most... certainly would not." She whispered.

Lexa released her hand and stared down into blue eyes. Electricity was snapping between them and the tension in the air was palpable. Clarke's eyes were staring up at her, vulnerable, searching. Lexa's hand raised to Clarke's face and, very slowly, she tucked a stray curl back behind Clarke's ear. Her hand brushed a soft cheek and suddenly, something shifted. Blue eyes closed as Clarke leaned against Lexa's hand. She reached her arms up and wrapped them tentatively around Lexa's firm waist. She felt as Lexa let out a long breath and went perfectly still. Clarke's eyes opened and she looked up at Lexa, suddenly self-conscious. She stepped back and chuckled nervously.

"I am sorry I..." she said. "I seem to have lost my balance. Thank you, Lexa."

Lexa's easy smile returned to her face and she reached for her whiskey glass, draining it. A slight tremor shook her hand as she set the glass down a bit too hard. 

"Of course. Why don't you come on with me and I'll show you to your room upstairs."

Clarke cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

They ascended the grand staircase and walked down a long hallway, Lexa pausing at an ornate door and pushing it open. She led Clarke inside and turned to make a sweeping motion with her arms.

"Please make yourself comfortable. There is a restroom right across the hall. You should find some nightclothes in this dresser here and Mrs. Ivy turned down the bedding for you. Is there anything I can get you before we turn in?"

Clarke nodded absently and walked a bit unsteadily toward Lexa. "I have another question for you."

Lexa's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"

"Yes. What are the other conventions that you like to shun? I mean, riding a motorcycle isn't so bad that you need to isolate yourself. What is it that brings you out into the vast emptiness that is this place?" Lexa latched onto the heavy look in Clarke's eyes. She didn't know much about this woman, but she knew that look. Desire.

"I don't think you want to know," she cautioned and absently marveled at the powerful ability of alcohol to betray its consumer. But Clarke just kept coming and Lexa felt her heart hammering in her chest. She knew what was happening. Clarke reached her and stepped much too far into her personal space. Her hands rose up and she latched on to either side of Lexa's open collar. 

"I have a husband." She whispered. Lexa nodded and swallowed, unable to tear herself away and loving the feel of Clarke pressed against the length of her body. "He is in Chicago with his girlfriend. He thinks I don't know about her." Lexa just stared.

"I don't want to think about him." Clarke whispered. "I just thought you should know... He and I are together because... we're surviving."

Lexa nodded, barely processing. Her entire body was on fire. Clarke's hands slid down each side of the shirt until she reached the top button. She worked her thumbs and it came undone. Lexa's sharp intake of break punctuated the air between them as her bra was revealed to Clarke's hungry eyes. The hands continued sliding, grazing over the top of Lexa's breasts as she moved down, slowly unbuttoning the entire shirt. Lexa's throat was dry. Clarke's chest was heaving as her hands slid inside and circled around to Lexa's back. 

She finally raised her hands and gripped Clarke's shoulders. The hands at her back reached up, thumbs slipping under her bra and sliding around to the front of it to touch her breasts, reaching for the nipples. Fire erupted in Lexa's core and she felt her control slipping. She reached up behind Clarke's shirt, which had several small buttons up the back, and pulled each side of it, hard. The buttons popped off and the shirt came apart in Lexa's hands. A gasp slipped between Clarke's lips as her whole body shuddered in Lexa's grasp. Clarke put her hands down and allowed Lexa to pull the shirt all the way off, revealing a pair of soft white breasts, nipples straining against the bra. Lexa's movements were becoming forceful, urgent. She slid down Clarke's body and drew her hands up under her skirt and along her bare legs until she found her panties.

Clarke's labored breathing filled her senses and she tucked her fingers into the band as she brought her mouth to Clarke's neck. She felt hot breath on her own neck as she nipped at the soft skin with her teeth. Clarke shuddered and yelped, but her hands were on the small of Lexa's back, urging them closer together. 

Lexa slid down Clarke's body again, dragging the panties down with her. She pulled the wet, white cloth down to Clarke's black pumps and she stepped out of them. Lexa quickly discarded them then stood and looked down at Clarke. She slipped her shirt the rest of the way off and pressed their bodies together again, bra to bra, feeling the electricity between their skin. She thrust a thigh forward and parted Clarke's legs. The smaller woman pushed up hard against Lexa's thigh, seeking contact. Lexa put her hands under Clarke's bottom, gathered up some of the skirt and lifted her up, urging her to wrap her legs around her. Clarke wrapped her hands around Lexa's neck and complied, allowing herself to be carried to the bed. Lexa laid her down heavily on the middle, landing on top of her and feeling a rush as their centers ground together.

She reached down and slipped off her pants and underwear at the same time, kicking them off the bed. Clarke's hands came back to encircle her as Lexa hovered over her in only her bra. Their eyes met and Lexa felt a flood of arousal, wetness seeping between her legs. 

"Touch me, Lexa." Clarke groaned and Lexa felt the pounding in her ears increase in intensity. She reached down and slid Clarke's skirt up all the way, exposing her completely. She brought a hand down to cup her entire sex, then slid a finger slowly into the dripping folds as Clarke gasped and tried to press harder against Lexa's hand. Lexa pulled her hand back ever so slightly and tucked two long fingers into the folds, then slid them inside Clarke. She felt like there were mini explosions going off at the edges of her vision as she began pumping in and out, Clarke rocking sloppily against her hand. She brought her head down as she rammed harder and harder inside the blonde below her. Her cries got louder and louder and by the time Lexa's face was next to Clarke's clit, she looked like she was about to fall over the edge.

The scent of Clarke was heady and Lexa's own arousal was almost unbearable. Breathing hard, Lexa slid her tongue between Clarke's folds and finally made contact with her clit. Clarke jerked, almost throwing off the rhythm, and Lexa had to hold her tighter with her free hand as she latched onto Clarke's clit and began to swirl it with her tongue. Lexa felt it gathering - Clarke's body started to get more and more tense. Lexa knew it was time. She rammed her fingers in faster, harder; she pulled Clarke's clit into her mouth and bit ever so slightly as she moved her tongue as fast as she could over the top of it. Clarke's body finally stiffened and began convulsing as a load moan worked its way out of her throat. Her legs twitched until the wave subsided and Lexa felt the inner muscles release her fingers. She slowly detached herself from Clarke and pulled her hand out. 

After Clarke composed herself, she sat up and pulled at Lexa, flipping her onto her back. She was on fire and badly in need of release. Clarke slid her skirt off and reached behind her back to unfasten her bra. Lexa's eyes fell upon the full breasts and she reached up a hand to stroke one. She sat up and her mouth found the pebbled nipple on her other breast. Clarke pressed Lexa's head against her breast and positioned herself so that she was sitting in Lexa's lap. She undid Lexa's bra and flung it to the side. Putting a hand on either side of Lexa's head, she pulled them apart just enough to slide a hand between them. The bed was wet below Lexa and three of Clarke's fingers slid easily inside her. Lexa's hips hungrily bucked against them and Clarke new she was already about to come. She flipped her thumb up to stroke Lexa's clit and just as she was about to go, Clarke grabbed the back of Lexa's hair with her free hand, pulled her head back and pressed their lips firmly together. 

Lexa's shock was evident. As Clarke's tongue slipped between her teeth, tasting herself in Lexa's mouth, she slipped into her orgasm. Her body went rigid and she moaned into Clarke's mouth as the powerful waves rocked over her. Her mouth began working against Clarke's and the kiss deepened between the two women as their bare breasts pushed together and they fell back onto the bed. Clarke lay to Lexa's side, partially on top of her, enjoying the feel of her soft lips and warm tongue on hers as Lexa drew lazy shapes on her back with her finger.  
Clarke pulled back a little and nuzzled Lexa's nose with her own. She looked down into her green eyes and smiled softly. She brought a finger up to trace Lexa's chin. "You're amazing." She whispered. 

Lexa's voice was thick with sex and drowsiness as she smiled back. "I'm so glad your car broke down."


End file.
